Question: $\log_{6}216 = {?}$
Solution: If $\log_{b}x=y$ , then $b^y=x$ First, try to write $216$ , the number we are taking the logarithm of, as a power of $6$ , the base of the logarithm. $216$ can be expressed as $6\times6\times6$ $216$ can be expressed as $6^3$ $6^3=216$, so $\log_{6}216=3$.